


Youth

by MaeTaurus



Series: Blue Neighborhood [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eloping, Fluff, Japhan (Phandom), M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan and Phil go to Japan spur of the moment.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Troye Sivan's song, Youth, from his album, Blue Neighborhood.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr on December 26, 2016.

“Let’s go to Japan,” Dan said, looking over at Phil. They were both sitting on the sofa in the lounge, each in their respective laptop scrolling position.

Phil looked up from the screen. “We should,” he agreed.

“No I mean like now. We don’t have anything planned for a few weeks so let’s just go!”

“What? Dan we can’t-”

“Yes we can,” Dan interrupted. “We can afford it, we’ve been saving up recently. So money isn’t an issue and neither is time. So why not?”

Phil thought about it for a minute and realized Dan was right. “Well I have always wanted to go,” he said, still hesitant. He wasn’t one to just do things spur of the moment. Phil liked to have a plan for everything, at least a basic one.

Dan grinned, getting more excited now that he thought Phil might actually agree to going. “We can stay with Mimei and Duncan, so we wouldn’t even have to pay for a hotel each night. And they can show us around and stuff.”

“Are you sure? Maybe they have stuff planned,” Phil said.

“Nope, I’m talking to them now and they’re both excited to show us around. They’re already coming up with a list of places to take us to,” he said, still grinning at Phil.

Phil opened up a new tab on his laptop and searched for plane tickets. “There’s a flight that leaves tomorrow at three,” he said. “When should we come back?”

Dan scooted closer to Phil and looked at the different flight options. They decided on staying for ten days, giving them plenty of time to enjoy themselves and do everything they wanted to do there.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Phil said as he started typing in his credit card information.

“There’s no time like the present,” he said. “I’m gonna go pack!” Dan closed his laptop once Phil had purchased the tickets and grabbed his suitcase from the office.

He felt nervous as he was packing. Dan wanted to make sure he packed everything he would need for his trip. He didn’t want to get to Japan and realize he’d forgotten something important.

“Phil! Don’t forget your-” Dan shouted.

“I know!” Phil shouted back. “It was the first thing I packed! Do you have the-”

“Yeah!” Dan called. “I have both of them!”

The next morning Dan was bubbling with excitement and nerves. They’d never done anything like this before, this was a once in a lifetime chance. Dan wanted every moment to be perfect. They’d both been dreaming about going to Japan for forever and it seemed like the perfect place to go to now.

Their lives had been so hectic lately, and it didn’t help that all of it was a secret so they had to be very careful with what they said in front of cameras. They were writing a book and planning a tour, both of which required their full attention. Neither of them had much spare time for anything lately, not even making videos. But they finally got a lull in their schedules where they had two full weeks off. They’d turned in the most recent draft of their book and their ideas for the tour had been handed over to a professional who was going to put them together and propose an idea to them when they got back.

“This is so exciting,” Phil whispered as they walked to their seats on the plane.

Dan sat down in his seat and looked up at Phil. He watched Phil put their bags in the overhead compartment then sit down next to him. “I know, I can’t believe this is actually happening right now.” He wanted to hold Phil’s hand but knew it was too risky. They hadn’t run into and fans yet but they knew there was always a chance someone could still spot them. Instead, Dan put his arm on the armrest between their seats and angled his arm so his elbow was touching Phil’s arm. It wasn’t the same as holding hands but it was enough.

Phil smiled slightly when he felt Dan’s elbow, leaning in just enough for Dan to feel but not enough for any wandering eyes to notice.

“Phil, wake up,” Dan said softly, shaking Phil’s arm.

He groaned softly and opened his eyes, looking over at Dan in confusion.

“Look out the window,” Dan grinned.

Phil looked past Dan and smiled when he saw what Dan was talking about. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, a rare occurrence that only happened once a year. He hadn’t thought they’d be able to see it in person but he was so glad they could. “Wow,” he breathed, staring out the window in awe.

“I know,” Dan whispered. He’d turned to look out the window again. “Everything looks so magical, like a fairy tale.”

The first two days in Japan were a bit dull. Jetlag had gotten to both Dan and Phil so they ended up just staying inside and sleeping for most of the day. They did wander out a few times with their friends but mostly just had a relaxing first couple of days.

On their seventh day in Japan, Dan and Phil packed their bags and checked into a hotel they’d booked in advance. They left their bags in their room then went to meet their friends in a park. They’d gone there earlier in the week and knew right away it was the perfect spot to go back to. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere and the ground was littered with soft pink petals.

Dan’s stomach flipped when he saw Mimei and Duncan in the distance on top of a hill, standing right under a tree. He put his hand in his pocket, checking for the fifteenth time that it was still there.

“Relax, bear,” Phil whispered softly. “Everything is perfect already.” He knew how much Dan had been stressing about this but he wanted them both to enjoy it.

He took a deep breath and nodded, knowing Phil was right. They walked up the hill and greeted them.

“Thank you for coming out here and doing this for us,” Phil said, looking at a man who was wearing a suit and holding a black book. Mimei had to translate for him since the man spoke very little English. Phil had been happily surprised when they’d discovered someone who spoke any English at all and was willing to do this.

Dan stood with Phil under the cherry blossom tree, their friends standing off to one side and the man in the suit standing in front of them.

Phil held both of Dan’s hands, no longer caring if anyone spotted them. He smiled as he listened to the man, repeating after him, “I, Phil Lester, take you, Dan Howell, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there.”

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Howell-Lester.”


End file.
